<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy, Please! by EmeraldTrident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793583">Daddy, Please!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident'>EmeraldTrident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Felching, Human Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, whiny little bratty bitch boy Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor begs Hank to fill him up with something because he’s leaking Daddy’s come and doesn’t want to lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy, Please!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of one of my old Hannigram drabbles, I just changed the names and some of the dialog to match these boys 💙 </p><p>I wrote the original while standing in line at the bank last year sjfjejfjjwf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m leaking, Daddy,” Connor whimpered. He was half on his side, half on his stomach, with his leg pressed against his chest, half-awake after having came hard himself. His own cock was wet and messy pressed against the silk sheets in a little pool of his own come.</p><p>His pink hole was stretched and softly streaming with translucent white.</p><p>“Please, Daddy, my pussy is leaking,” his hair was ruffled, half-covered his wetting eyes, his plump lips quivering. “Plug me up. Don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Hank sat back on the bed staring down at the scene, his incessant boy whining to be plugged, he groaned under his breath. </p><p>Hank was used to Connor being a whiny brat, especially post-coitus. But this was something else. He’d never begged to be plugged before.</p><p>The stream of Hank’s come had reached Connor’s balls.</p><p>“It’s almost too late,” Connor started to cry. “It’s almost all out. Hurry.” He started to buck his hips, rutting against the mattress.</p><p>The show Connor was putting on was enough to make Hank want to sink in again and fill him with even more release. </p><p>“Shh,” Hank pet Connor’s hip. “You know Daddy loves watching it seep out of you.” He draped himself over Connor’s back and began kissing his neck, his arm going under him and the fingers of his other hand blindly finding Connor’s hole and sinking two digits in.</p><p>“What a pretty pliant little pussy you have.” He whispered into Connor’s ear, his thick fingers pressing all the way in making Connor whimper and press back against them.</p><p>“Could plug you up with my fingers just like this for the next few hours.” Hank’s breath was hot against the back of Connor’s ear. “Just lay in bed with you and keep these here, poking inside the whole time but not allowing you to come. Would you like that?”</p><p>“Please,” Connor sobbed, his hands wrapping around Hank’s arm, a spot of the pillow under his head was soaked with tears.</p><p>“Filthy boy,” Hank said. “Hmm? You’re Daddy’s filthy little boy?”</p><p>Connor nodded, and tried pressing his ass even further back against Hank’s fingers before Hank moved his leg atop him to pin him down, making him unable to move.</p><p>“Who needs a plug when you have Daddy. Is that right?” He pressed in a third finger, looking down at the scene of his come still lightly pouring out around his fingers but not as quickly. It seemed to have stopped except around the bottom of the rim. Hank kept his fingers there, moving in and out softly.</p><p>“Nice and warm, hmm? Not like some cold plastic plug. Isn’t this nice?”</p><p>Connor nodded. “I’m gunna come again soon.”</p><p>Hank’s cock had filled out again too.</p><p>“Want Daddy inside again, Princess?”</p><p>Connor nodded, turning his head to capture Hank’s lips in a kiss. While their tongues were playing Hank removed his fingers and pressed his cock in again. A few jagged animalistic thrusts was all it took before he was grasping at Connor’s body, panting and groaning, coming inside for the second time that afternoon. His breath slowled as he continued softly fucking into Connor, milking his orgasm. </p><p>“Didn’t come,” Connor pouted.</p><p>Hank pulled out and flipped Connor onto his back, pressing the boy’s knees against his chest, opening him up before dipping down to watch his own come stream from Connor again, inches from his face.</p><p>The first stream came and Hank immediately met it with his tongue licking up between the cheeks and wrapping his lips around Connor’s soft puckered hole and beginning to suck and lave there softly.</p><p>Connor’s thighs were trembling, his hands reaching to place over Hank’s which were on his cheeks holding him open, their fingers lacing together as Connor whined and gasped.</p><p>”Daddy,” Connor whined.</p><p>Hank cleaned him, licking and tongue fucking him until Connor was coming untouched all over his belly. Nobody, except Daddy, could make him do that.</p><p>Once Connor came, Hank moved up to clean Connor’s come from his tummy too, kitten-licking and making approving moans with every dollop he brought into his mouth before moving to suckle on Connor’s engorged cock head, cleaning there too.</p><p>“Daddy stop,” Connor sighed. “It’s too much.”</p><p>Hank moved up to hold Connor against him, their lips meeting again as they slowly drifted toward sleep. Connor passed out first, Hank played the back of his knuckle across Connor’s face and whispered so he wouldn’t wake him. “You amaze me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments! 💓🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>